Cursed Diary's
by Jemstone6259
Summary: In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.
1. Pink Haired Prince, Girl In A Carriage

**Summary**

* * *

In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.

* * *

**Jemmy**: Yes people it's me I have another Magi story. As you can tell this Oc has its man picked out unlike Hidden my other Magi Oc story, which I am on the verge of calling it a jafarxocxjudal love triangle….. Well anyways that another story for another time.

As always I own my characters I make and the plot I come up with. Know I'm not going to tell you not to steal parts of the plot cuz to be honest who doesn't use a little of other story's plot? I mean look we are already doing it! Magi is a plot! So go on use some of my idea's but please don't be one of those people who make it obvious that it was someone else's idea….

Anyways! Please enjoy this OcxKouha! Why wouldn't you love it? It's a story with a ransack blood thirst hot guy! No he's not a vampire, goodness! Oh and, please don't forget this lovely Kouha loves chopping up things with his hug ass sword! ***bows as a thanks for giving this story a shot***

* * *

**Chapter One:** Pink Haired Prince, Girl in Carriage

* * *

"Arg fuck it, I'm going to pee. You stay here with the things and make sure none of them get out." There was a pause and a snicker. "Not like they can." Soon after the small speech the sound of horse hoofs pounding against the dry ground went barreling off into the distance.

"He could have just went to the bathroom in the can." A heavy voice said. Several minutes passed with loud howls of laughter before anyone spoke. "That man thinks of himself too high to pass business in some commoners can. Or something like that." Several low chuckles formed after the comment was said.

Soft clops of horse hoofs hitting the ground couldn't be heard, because of the man speaking that rode the steed. "Say how much longer do we have before we get to the next stop?"

"Who wants to know, boy?" The same heavy voice asked in an unhappy tone. The atmosphere suddenly got tense as the boy tried to figure out what to say to the man so he wouldn't make him mad. "The men in the back wish to know, because they say we are soon going to run out of the necessary supplies that are needed to run this sla-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and a body hitting the ground could be heard. It became instantly quite, with only the soft whinny of the boy's horse as it trotted away, spooked by the sudden attack on its rider.

"Such nonsense could have waited or better yet you could have asked someone who gave a damn shit."

The boy looked frightened as he gripped his burning cheek. "Bu-but sir I must report something to the men in the back or they will get angry at me." The boy stuttered afraid of what the man before him would do.

With an angry glare and a few carefully chosen curse words the man responded to the boy. "Tell them, boy, that in due time we'll arrive at the next stop. You can also tell them that you lost your horse. That is if you keep sitting there on your ass while the creature gallops away." The men around the speaker hid their low chuckles the best they could as the boy stiffened up for an instance, than he stood and bowing before taking off after his steed.

"You could have a little sympathy for the boy. He was sold to us by his parents." One man said as he struck the horses before him to get them moving. They needed to keep moving the wagons so they would make it to their next destination.

"If I show kindness to that boy how will he become a hardy slave and merchant trader? We don't need any kind slave and merchant traders, do we!?" The man laughed as he leaned back to rest upon the large carriage behind him.

"Speaking of money making things. What's in here?" The man asked as he tried to locate a door or crack. Finding none he looked back at the man beside him. "Don't know. Boss had it loaded and ready before anyone got up two mornings ago."

The curious man looked back behind him at the carriage. "Can't be human. Any human would have died without water in this heat." He mumbled as he tried to image what was inside the carriage.

"RUN! TURN AROUND!" Someone screamed from far ahead of them. "Is that the boy? Ha! He got his horse back!" The heavy voiced male said as he closed his eyes. "Hey did you hear anything he said? Aren't you interested in why he is such a-"The man besides the trying to sleep male stopped speaking.

Interested the once trying to sleep man opened his eyes. Shock and fear wasn't even what crossed his mind. They weren't even words that came to describe how he felt and what he saw. "Oh my god!" The man beside him said as he shot up. "Hooker! Get up we have to run before that-"The freaking out man suddenly stopped talking. Hooker, or as the man had called him, looked up at his buddy.

His eyes widened even farther and now his body shook. "Triant!" Hooker screamed as Triant's body fell backward, off the wooden carriage. Hooker screamed again as a head landed in his lap. Triant's bloody head. It had been cleanly cut off. Blood had already flew through the air and was already settling on the ground and the men and things near where the man, Triant, had died.

The last thing the man named Hooker saw was a wicked grin before being split in two. The carriage the two now dead men once sat on had flipped over, the attacker stood on it, smiling wildly as the little blood he had gotten on him soaked into his clothing and hair.

"Should I execute the rest of them?" The young man asks as he swings his over sided sword at the remaining men that were still alive. No one said anything, for they were still too shocked. The young attackers grin grew as he raised his sword into the air, making it grow in size. "I'm going to kill all of you with a single strike, ok?!" He said as he brought the sword down on the now panicking people.

* * *

No one said anything to the man who just attacked and killed the slave and merchant sellers. What was the use? It wasn't like the young pink haired individual was going to listen to them. All they did was sit back and watch, sighing here and there, as their prince hacked away at the bodies of the panicking men.

Everyone who watched know that it would not have happened if some boy running after a runaway horse hadn't ruined their prince's peaceful slumber. "Your Highness would you like a bath prepared?" A lady dressed in many layers of rich silk asked. "Hehehe, of course right away I need one! I'm covered in sweat and dirt." The young prince commanded as he started to stride his way back to his carriage.

Suddenly a feminine gasp was heard. "Oh my! Someone over here please hurry!" She cried out as she held her long sleeves up over her mouth in a sign of distress.

"Huh?" The prince said as he looked over his shoulder at where the female was. Some of his soldiers had gathered around the upside down and closed in carriage. Recollection hit him when he saw the wooden carriage. It had been the one he stood on before he asked if he should kill the rest of the dirty people.

"There's someone in here! Get this thing open!" One soldier cried out. No one seemed to see the prince walk up behind them. "Is it alive?" He asked, not taking his eye off the closed carriage.

Gasps came from the three lady's that had been close by the wooden carriage. They couldn't believe they hadn't seen there prince move over close to the wooden carriage.

"Kouha-sama we don't know! But there is someone in there!" One of the females said as she looked worriedly over at the carriage.

Excitement took over the young prince's face as he pointed his un-normal huge sword at the carriage. "Maybe I should cut it open, what do you say?"

"Your Highness, please be careful-"Before she could finish the prince had already cut one side of the carriage off. In his doing a loud screeching sound could be heard. When the side fell everyone close enough to the carriage could see iron bars, and behind the bars was an unconscious girl. A carnation pink haired girl.

"Is she alive?" The prince asked tilting his head to the side. He took a step close to the cage and bent down to inspect her. Sure enough to his surprise she was alive. The girl, who was in need of a bath badly was alive.

Standing back up he waked the cage with his sword, braking the iron bars. "Get her out and have her bathed." The prince stated as he turned and walked back in the direction of his carriage. His large sword slung over his shoulders.

Behind him was one of the three ladies, she had to follow him to prepare two baths. One for the prince and one for the girl.

"You heard Kouha-sama get her out!" Another female shouted. The two women left behind to do as needed watched as the soldier's worked on getting her out. It proved to be more difficult than everyone thought. "Be careful, don't hurt her." A different lady said as the men carefully removed the shackles off the girl's wrists, ankles, and neck. "Good now let's get her back and washed. Kouha-sama will need help with bathing to."

* * *

**Jemmy: **Done! I have finished the first chapter of Cursed Diary'! How was the small battle part? Was it good? I had a hard time making it so I'm a little iffy…

**Fans: **GOOOOO JEMMMY!

**Jemmy: **Awwww, thanks guys and gals! I want to thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you find it entertaining! As hopefully many of you know I wright in first person mod, and this story will be first person but for the first chapter it couldn't be. Because our dear main character (the girl) is not awake! Oh and do tell if I had **Kouha** character down right. I didn't know if I had him like he really is, you know if he was actually in **Kouha** character and not Jemmy thinks this is how he is and so she does that. Well for now please review and tell me what you think! ^.^

**All you have to do to review and favorite and follow is click and write below! Then click favorite and follow! Then hit review or post whatever you have! It makes me so happy and makes me post chapters fast!**

**Also if you enjoyed this story do check out my other story Hidden!**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I'M BEGGING! DO IT I KNOW YOU CAN! REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

*Holds a bowl of chocolate cherrys*

**And if you don't like cherry's I have a chocolate fountain, both white and black, with lots of yummy things!**

**So**

**Please**

**ReVEiw**


	2. Have you Forgotten

**Summary**

* * *

In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.

* * *

**Jemmy: **Sorry for the late update guys. I have my reasons I do! I'm not trying to neglect you and this story! To start off I had the flu and fair one week and then I had (and still having) a trip. Yes, peeps another one. Goodness what a summer to have! Well thanks to this six hour trip and my four hour battery on my computer I have created chapter two for Cursed Diary's!

Well I would have had our main character say something but she is currently unknown to you all. Also I am a bit scared to write this chapter because of Kouha's personality. He is just so hard to create because we see so little of him in the manga.

Anyways I thank the three who reviewed and the others who favorite and followed. As always your reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter! Please do remember to leave a name for yourself when you review if you don't have an account so I can address you and you alone.

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Have you Forgotten

* * *

I groaned as I sat up. Raising my hands to shield my face from the bright rays of the sun. Where am I?

I looked down at my wrists, which now lay clutching the silky smooth cream sheets of the soft bed. No cuffs. But there where light bruises where the hard cold medal had been.

Biting my bottom lip I pulled the cover off to see no chains on my ankles either. I was bewildered. Had I been freed? Had that all been a dream? Pulling the cover back over my bare body I looked around the room. I don't recall ever being in a place like this. Was it mine? Or was it someone else's?

"Ah, you're awake!" A high voice squeaked excitedly.

I looked over at what use to be a closed door. A woman stepped into the small room and shut the door behind her. "Wonderful it looks like you are feeling better. The color in your skin has started to return too. I was afraid you weren't going to make it, you slept like a child for three days straight. Not even stirring or making a single noise as you slept." The lady went on talking, but my attention was drawn to something that was on the night stand beside me.

"Missy? Can you hear me?" I was drawn back to her and answered with a slight nod of my head. She smiled lightly at me as she looked at what had held my attention for so long.

"We found that in that cage with you, so we brought it with us. It was so bright and white that it was hard not to miss it." I nodded my head again as I picked up the large book. _'Where have I seen this before?' _I thought as I tried to pull it open.

"It seems to be stuck. We tried to open it while you were asleep." She said as she took a step toward me, her eyes on the book the whole time.

_'I know how to open it.' _I thought suddenly as I brought one of my thumbs up to my mouth and bit down hard on it. Soon as my skin broke I could taste the bitter and salty taste of blood.

I heard the woman gasp but before she could say anything I had my thumb smearing the little bit of blood on the cover of the book. When I pulled my thumb away there in the center of the white book's cover was a bright Red Crescent Moon. And then I watched as the Blood Red Crescent Moon slowly faded away. As if it had never been there.

"W-where'd it go?" The women asked, her voice coated in shock and a bit of fear.

I just flipped open the book, revealing blank white pages. "There's nothing there." I heard her mumble under her breath. I smiled and looked up at her and for the first time spoke in her presence. "Oh, there's something there." She looked confused from me to the book. She most likely thought I was crazy. But there was something there. I could see it. It was bright red, like the moon on the cover that never really disappeared. The stars just consumed it.

I looked back down at the page. In big red letters it said:

**_LUKA_**

That's all it said. My eyes never left that word. Where had I heard that word before?

"I don't see anything though." The woman pointed out as she stared at the page. I smiled again and assured her that it said something. She didn't ask me what it said and she didn't point out that she didn't see anything after that. She just smiled.

I closed the book and stared at the cover. Without thinking my hand moved on its own and so did my fingers when they gingerly grazed the top of the books cover. The slight touch from my fingers hand caused a black dot. I placed my finger back down and started to drag it from the corner to the other corner. A dark thin black line trailed after my finger. When I reached the edge of the book my finger fell off the book. But as for the black line it stayed.

Minutes passed and then suddenly more black lines shot out from the one I had made. They curved and twisted all across the cover, but they never left the book. When they stopped I noticed that they looked strangely like thorny vines. And then just as I noticed the thorny vines I noticed the bright Red Crescent moon, which was being surrounded by millions of tiny stars.

"Magnificent." The woman said, her eyes shining with excitement. I stared at her confused. Wasn't she a minute ago terrified and bewildered by this book?

"We almost missed it when we saved you. It was so dark in that horrifying cage you were in that we almost missed it. But, from the way you were looking at it, it must be important to you." She smiled at me.

Didn't she just say that it was hard to miss earlier? Where was it earlier? She said I was in some sort of cage but what does she mean? I don't remember.

"Oh my, I almost forgot why I came! Since you're awake you must get dressed and come thank Kouha-sama! He is after all the one who saved your life." She said excitedly as she held her face in her hands.

With the book pulled close to my small chest I watched her walk over to one of the large wooden things she called a dresser. She told me as she rummaged around in the drawers that I had to have on a nice kimono to meet Kouha-sama, and then she went on about doing my hair.

She pulled out what I believe is a kimono and placed it on the bed I'm resting on. "Alright let's get you bathed and then we will get you dressed! …" It occurred to her then that she hadn't asked for my name yet. "What's your name? I'm afraid I haven't heard it yet." She asked.

A name? My name? "Luka." Was the first think that came to mind.

"Well Luka I'm Reirei and if you would please come this way we will get you cleaned."

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I hate this thing called a kimono, it's itchy for starters! And I can barely move around in it.

Sighing I looked at the door she had left through a few minutes ago. Looking back at the mirror I bit my bottom lip and struggled to decide if I should or shouldn't.

I removed as many of the layers as I could in the short time I had. I just couldn't handle having such a heavy and itchy thing on my skin. I could work with the three layers out of the ten she had put on me. I mean it's not like they were important or anything, right? Well I'm just going to hope for the best with that.

Folding the extra layers I laid them on my made bed. Evidently all the lady's that traveled with this Kouha-sama have their own carriage but Miss Reirei offered to share hers with me.

Walking back over to the mirror I looked at my reflection again. Miss Reirei seemed happy about the results from the makeup, dress, and bath. But to me I looked like one of the dolls on the little shelves in the carriage that Miss Reirei had.

The kimono was really nice looking, I'll have to give Miss Reirei that. The kimono is a dark reddish pink color. The sleeves, starting a little above my wrists, changes from the dark reddish pink to a dark red, with a golden caramel band separating the two colors from touching. Just above the golden caramel band are caramel colored flowers.

At my waist is a large golden caramel band that ties into a caramel brown bow on my right front side hip. And then from the back of the kimono just under the band come two reddish pink pieces of fabric that wrap around me but never come to touch each other in the front. At the bottom of each piece of fabric is the golden caramel band.

And then at last underneath the pieces of fabric was the rest of the bottom of my kimono. It was dark red at the top but it slowly converted into a dark pink as it got closer to the ground.

All in all it was really gorgeous. Itchy but gorgeous. I smiled and did a little spin. My dark wooden sandals clicked with every step I took.

When I came back around to face the mirror my eyes caught my reflections eyes. Two bright sky blue eyes. They didn't sparkle and they didn't shine, they were just blue. I looked up past my eyes, past my forehead, all the way up to the blob of pink hair. What did Miss Reirei call it? Ah, I remember carnation pink. I believe that's what she called it. Reirei was upset when another lady came and told her to hurry. She seemed to really want to do something with my hair before she had to leave. But at last she couldn't. All she got to do was brush it and add a few flowers. But, that was better than anything to her I guess.

My eyes traveled back to my reflections eyes. Leaning in closer I stared at my eyes. They weren't anything special. So then why did they seem so enchanting? I squinted my eyes a little but my reflections eyes stayed the same, they didn't change at all. Shaking my head I leaned back a little. When I opened my eyes my reflection was smiling at me and my reflections eyes where gleaming with a hidden meaning.

I staggered back and fell onto the bed shocked and blinked profusely. What was that? Did what I see really happen? I stared at a reflection of me sitting on the bed. Shaking my head again I put a hand over my hammering heart.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and turned my back to the mirror. I couldn't look at it again after what just happened.

With the click of my sandals I walked over to the bed stand where my book lay. A sudden urge to open it and look through the pages overcame me. I reached for the book and placed it on my lap as I sat on the edge of the bed.

With shaking hands I pulled on the cover, to my surprise it opened. I flipped through the pages and saw nothing. Burrowing my eye brows together in frustration I shut the book, but only to reopen it again.

This feeling was so strong. It was the same as from before. When I first opened the book.

I flipped through the pages again and again. Expecting to see something. Anything. But I didn't see anything.

The creek of the carriage door opening made me jump a little bit, causing the book to about tumble out of my hands. I looked up to see Reirei standing there with a big smile on her face. Her dark green wavy hair had been brushed out and a red hair decoration was adoring the top of her head. She had changed into a different kimono since I had last seen her.

"Luka, Kouha-sama wants to meet you now!" She stated excitedly. I gave her a nob of my head and a soft smile before she shut the door, not noticing the layers of clothing on the bed.

Sighing I looked back down at the book's blank pages. I was sure I could find something. I flipped the page and stared at it for a second or two. And then just as I was about to shut the book I saw something starting to appear.

**_I'm your diary…._**

**_Have you forgotten me?_**

"Luka are you coming?" I looked up at the door as Reirei talked lightly. "My apologies." I said as I looked back down at the empty pages yet again.

* * *

**Jemmy: **And cut! Good job everyone! ***Waves her directors pointing stick around***

**Cast: **Scatters

**Jemmy: **Well done everyone! Meru and Luka nice acting!

**Reirei****: **Have you seen Kouha-sama?

**Jemmy: **He needed to take a bath, he said he was all sweaty.

**Reirei****: **My lord went to take a bath by his self! Oh dear! ***Runs off in the direction of the bath house***

**Jemmy: **Ok then… well Kouha does certainly have some strange fans… then again he is a bit crazy himself.. ***Fangirling out***

**Luka: **….

**Jemmy: **Well then umm until next time! ***Waves***

* * *

**Reviews**

**pukieforeverlovinganime: **Thanks! I was a little iffy about how it would turn out, but really excited about doing it. So I was glad to find out it was a hit! I do apologize for the late update though.

**Yoshisaki Asuka: **I'm glad you find it exciting! I hope you keep on liking this story

**Ranguren: **The start was a little tricky with the main character being not awake and all but it worked out in the end!

* * *

**Jemmy: **I have one more thing to say my readers. I have created my first one-shot for the anime/game** Kamigami No Asobi. **It is an Anubis**x**Oc story and it is really sweet. So if you would check it out for me I would greatly appreciate it!

* * *

**Read, Review, Follow,**

**AND ENJOY**


	3. A Thorny Beauty

**Summary**

* * *

In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** A Thorny Beauty

* * *

"Luka are you ready! Oh, I am so excited for you to meet Kouha-sama!" Reirei stated excitedly as she held her heated cheeks. I could just see the lust and compassion in her eyes. Holding in a much wanted sigh I just stared at her, wondering.

"Who is this Kouha-sama exactly?" I asked blankly. Reirei stared at me shocked before quickly covering her mouth with her laced edged kimono's sleeve.

"Prince Kouha is one of the Ren's?" Reirei asked, but before I could reply she went on. "Kouha-sama is the third Imperial Prince. He is also the general of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation army." Then Reirei stopped to giggle lightly at my slight shocked expression. "Kouha-sama is also a Dungeon Capturer, making him a King Vessel for the Kou Empire Oracle."

I already took that this Kouha-sama was a prince or high importance because of how she addressed him but half the things she said where strange. No that's not the word. "Reirei, what's a Dungeon Capturer? And what's a Kou Empire and a Kings Vessel? And what's that last thing you said?"

Her joyful expression vanished. Her face instantly covered with a mix of emotions. "Luka-chan haven't you heard of the Kou Empire? Or a Dungeon? Even the lowest peasants and countries have heard legends at least."

I shook my head gently in response, resulting in Reirei's eye brows going up in shock and then worry. "Luka-chan by any chance do you-"Before Reirei could finish the door to the carriage we had been standing outside of swung open.

"So you brought _her _Reirei." A new lady that I hadn't met before said from behind a raised kimono sleeve. She look nothing like Reirei, the very few things they had in common was the several layered pink kimono, that was all kinds of shades of pink, the red hair decoration adoring their heads, and last the pieces of paper with the red writing on them. The one before me had them on the thing wrapping around her head so it concealed her eyes, and Reirei had them all over her sleeves.

This other lady was much taller than Reirei and me, and her hair, which is an incredible shade of black, didn't extend as far as Reireis. I couldn't see her eyes, due to the cloth wrapping around her head, above her nose but below, far below, her hair decoration.

Unlike Reirei she has lighter skin and a more pointed face, while Reirei has a more curved face. "Reirei come along, we mustn't leave his highness alone." With that the tall women disappeared back into the carriage.

I ignored her insult, it didn't mean much to me, nothing at all. A hand fell onto my shoulder and I looked over in that direction, to see Reirei. She smiled at me kindly. She told me that Junjun has always been a little skeptical when it comes to other females meeting the prince.

I didn't say anything but smile toward Reirei, and with that Reirei opened the carriage door, and I thanked her as I stepped into a very nice smelling and strange decorated little area.

I was so overwhelmed by it all that I didn't notice Reirei had left my side or that someone was watching me with a big smile on their face.

Slowly I found myself looking at a silk like curtain hanging from chains connected to the ceiling of the carriage. On either side of the curtain was Reirei and Junjun, but in-between them where two shadows.

One was of a women with her hair pulled apart and tied. And then there was the figure sitting on something.

Placing my hands at my sides I looked at Reirei. Was I supposed to do something? She never told me to do anything. With a smile Reirei started to speak. "Luka-chan, we are happily to present to you the third prince of the Kou Empire." Reirei stopped as both her and Junjun grabbed a side of the curtain in their small hands. "His Highness Kouha-sama." I heard both lady's say as the curtains pulled back to reveal to unknown people to me.

There was a girl with deep dark blue/purple hair and brown eyes. She wore the same outfit and hair piece as Reirei and Junjun had on. But she isn't the one who had caught my full attention. It was the male with the dark pink hair and matching eyes. All I remember as his lips moved, as he spoke, was one single thought. _'His hair is so pretty and silky looking.'_

"So you're alive after all. I thought you had died in that little dirty cage." I could feel his eyes looking me over as he crossed his legs and let his arms rest on the back of the strange piece of furniture that he sat upon.

"You certainly do look and smell better now." I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment from what he was saying. Which confused me because I had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?" A deep voice asked calmly as he stared blankly down at the three before him. The three where leaning down on one knee before the man sitting in a very thorny chair. Then again if they looked around a little more the whole place since they arrived seemed to be covered in the thorny vines.

"Please forgive us master. It happened so suddenly that we couldn't do anything." One male said in a stiff tone as he stared at the ground, not daring to look the one he spoke to in the eyes.

There was no answer back, not immediately. But there was the sound of finger nails tapping against the hard wood of the chair.

"Well what to do then? If something horrible happened do tell. It's not like I'm going to take your head." A sickening grin crossed the man's face as he stared down at the three, daring them to disobey him.

With a sharp and deep breath another male spoke. "The first diary keeper has been taken by slave traders, sir. They tossed sleeping herbs into the _place _we were staying at during the time of the transport. That is not all sir. We believe that someone else helped them." As he finished talking it was clear by the stiffness of his body that he was petrified at what his master would do next.

The grin disappeared and the man gripped hard onto the wooden chairs arms, instantly crushing them. The three shrunk back at the sound of the chair handles crushing. "Please, sir understand there was nothing we could do at the time!" One male said deafeningly with all his courage.

But it wasn't enough. For soon his head was rolling on the ground. A smile grazed the master's face at the sight of the… punishment given to his underlings. "I said I wouldn't bite, but I never said anything about pricking you, now did I?"

The men looked horrified at their fallen comrade as a white rose bloomed over his right eye, the tips of the rose's peddles a light pink, barely visible.

Sitting back down in his chair he propped his chin up with his hand, resting his elbow on the broken chair's arm that still remanded. "Punishment is always given. No forgiveness to those who are scum." And with that he watched as the two men turned to run.

They ran, oh yes they ran. But, they never found their way out of the maze of thorns and white roses.

The master's smile widened slightly, as he picked up the white rose that laid on the deceased man's face. "I just love white roses with a twist of pink." Laying it in his palm he stared at it, stroking the soft and defenseless petals with his fingers.

Just as he reached the edge of a petal he plucked it before letting the petal float to the ground. "It's the prickliest but most gentle flower, in this garden of beauty." He said as he started to slowly close his fingers over the top of the flower.

"But when a weed intrudes and wiggles its way past the rose's thorns it finds the soft and beautiful part of the rose, the place where the rose opens its petals to welcome the deadly visitor. The part that is most vulnerable to the flower is now exposed. The place where the rose can be **destroyed." **And with that he squeezed his hand shut, sending white petals everywhere. Just as the rose is smothered by his hand a scream erupted from somewhere deep in the buildings thorny maze.

Opening his hand he stared at the ruined rose, and with a wicked smile said. "Once the rose is destroyed it becomes meaningless. After all without its beauty there is no reason for thorns. Why have protection when there is nothing to protect?" Dropping the rose on the ground, on the dead man's head, the master walked back to his chair and sat down.

Waiting for the thorns to kill the weeds that had intruded its garden.

* * *

**Jemmy: **Wow I can't believe how popular this story is already! I'm so happy! And I have to thank everyone who has read and favorite this story! But please forgive me for the late update I have been really busy with volleyball and school so I have had only a few hours a night to work on it. So no worries this story has not been dropped!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**VeraVera: **Yes I believe this is the first Kouha x oc there is so far. There are story's with Kouha in it but nothing with him as a main (main) character. The slave and prince thing you have going isn't what this story is about, but it was meant to kind of toss the readers about. As this chapter sorta tells something darker is going on than just a slave trading business that just got chopped up and used as fertilizer for the ground. lol. I'm glad you enjoy this story so far and are expecting good things to happen in the future! I hope I stay up to your expectations!

**ShinigamiKin: **Well here's the next chapter! I'm glad it is interesting and you like it so far.

**Mizuhara Yukie: **First off I love your name it's so cooool! And the cover image and the main character being connected I never noticed that! Wow that's so cool! I just needed a pic of a girl with pink hair and it kind of fit what I was looking for. As for Luka well I love the name and well Luka the singer! She has always been a favorite of mine. Well Luka has meet the slightly rude but still lovable Kouha I wonder what will happen next!

**Hades' Neko: **Wonders to see you here! As for you first question I can't answer it for it will give off a lot, sorry. But I will say normal people can't read it and leave it at that. Again it's hard to tell you anything that doesn't spoil the story! Goodness women how am I supposed to answer your questions when they have to do with big parts of the story! Haha just kidding. Also so you know Hidden will be updated as soon as I can update it. I am working on the chapter right know and I am having a few problems. Expect the chapter to be out and about in a week or two, hopefully sooner but we will see. I have a three day weekend so maybe I will get it all done and out before it's over. Let's cross our fingers and hope my friend.

* * *

**Jemmy: **Thanks again for the review and I hope to hear what you have to think about this chapter! Review really get me exited and make me want to update faster so if you want more chapters review people! It's that little button at the bottom of your screen. You add text and then you submit it to this wonderful story!


	4. A Strange Sound

**Summary**

* * *

In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** A Strange Sound

* * *

I have been introduced to the third Imperial Prince Kouha Ren, from the country called Kou Empire. He has two older brothers who are known as Kouen and Koumei. And, he is the general of this country's Western Subjugation Army.

Not only is he a prince but he is what they call a Dungeon Capturer, and a Kings Vessel. I'm still not too sure what those two things are but I just went along with it, only asking questions when I felt it was most needed.

I have been informed to call him Kouha-sama, Your Highness, Prince Kouha, and if I wanted Master Kouha. The three girls, Reirei, Junjun, and Jinjin, have told me that I must not ever call the prince by his birth name. It's a very dishonorable thing to do, and can result in punishment.

Although none of the information I learned beforehand could ever help me understand why and what I am doing now.

Putting my slender fingers into the large over flowing bowl of fruit I plucked a very plump purple grape from its vine. I held it in my fingers a second or two before placing it into the prince's mouth.

"No, Luka! You mustn't touch Kouha-sama's lips while you are feeding him!" Reirei said as she rushed over to my side and demonstrated how to feed a grape into the prince's mouth correctly.

"I like her doing it this way, _Reirei_." Prince Kouha stated as he gently grabbed onto my fingers, that holding an every plump grape in them, and guided them toward his eagerly waiting mouth.

My finger tips and the grapes passed just barely into his mouth before his tongue wrapped around the grape and took it from my fingers. I withdrew my fingers, a thin line of his saliva trailing after my fingertips.

A strange sound came from Reirei, and I looked at her. She was holding a very flustered face, her gray-blue eyes dazed over, and her bright red lips where slightly parted.

Then the sound came again. What was that? It sounded strange.

"Oh, Reirei you knotty lady." Prince Kouha lightly smiled as he took Miss Reirei's heated face in his hands, earning another one of those strange sounds from her.

"_Kouha-sama." _She said his name with that strange sound mixed in. "No fair you're highness! Don't leave me out!" Junjun suddenly pouted. "Me either." Jinjin said barely hearable as she held a container of strange red liquid.

Then the sound came again from Miss Reirei. Her face was even redder than before and her eyes where all cloudy.

I stared at her curiously, not noticing prince Kouha looking at me. "What's that noise?" I asked out of the blue.

In that instant I heard a low gasp, something breaking, and a low laugh.

Prince Kouha released Miss Reirei's face, letting her fall to her knees and making that noise again as she held her face where prince Kouha's hands once were.

Prince Kouha took the bowl from my hands and put it beside me. I stared at it, as it laid there beside my legs and thighs, but was soon guided back to the face of the prince. For he had gently grabbed the side of my face with his soft hands.

"You can make that noise to, if you want." Prince Kouha said as he placed his other hand on my right thigh. He gave it a slight squeeze and as if instinctively I felt something crawl up my back.

My body pulled slightly away from the prince. With his hand still on my thigh I felt him slowly draw little circles with his fingers as they moved slowly going farther up my thigh.

Without my knowledge my arms started to tremble and I closed my eyes. My lips trembled as they slowly opened and I spoke. "Please stop." I felt the princes hands stop its movement and retreat from between my thighs.

Opening my eyes I felt another shiver descend over my body and for some reason my cheeks got warm. I touched them and the memory of his hand down at my thigh replayed in my mind. My stomach felt like it just dropped and was filling with a warm jittery feeling.

"_Ohhh, _your highness please don't leave me out!" Junjun pleaded again, her face like the other girls beat red.

I watched as prince Kouha placed the bowl back on my lap before laying back down on the strange piece of furniture he had.

"Later." Was all he said as he opened his mouth and looked at me. I looked at him and then the bowl of grapes. Did he want more? Plucking another plump grape I placed it in his mouth, making sure this time not to be touched by that warm thing in his mouth.

My cheeks no longer warm and my stomach no longer fuzzy feeling I wondered a few things. Like what that sound was that Reirei had made, and what this feeling I got when Prince Kouha touched me.

I don't understand why I felt that way after he touched me, but it felt kind of embarrassing but at the same time good. Maybe I could ask Miss Reirei later on.

"Tell me something Luka, what do you remember?"

Remember? Remember what? I looked at him confused as I placed another grape into his mouth.

"Where are you from, country?" The prince went on. I blinked and tried to think on what he was asking. But, I couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know." I stated bluntly as I placed another grape into his mouth. The prince didn't say anything more, but he did stare at me for a long period of time.

* * *

**Jemmy: **yes a little pervy but hey it's cute right. And also this is rated T so no M content. If you haven't figured out what that sound was then think hard peeps! As for Kouha how was he? In character I hope

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Hades' Neko: **Yes there are a few more Diary holders. I can't answer the next one (big spoiler!) Well that sad level will go up and down as the story goes on. I will tell you know that her story is super sad.

**Haikeria: **Well it just pops into my head and then I day dream about it and get all these awesome ideas. Thanks for that thing about the grammar! It really helps to know that!


	5. The News From The Oracle

**Summary**

* * *

In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** The News From The Oracle

* * *

I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of the carriage roof, a hand held high above my face. No matter how many times I tried I couldn't remember anything. Where I'm from, my past, who I am. I just told Reirei-san my name was Luka, because that's what I red in that book.

Letting my hand fall to my chest, I looked over where the strange book lied. The design that formed earlier hadn't changed or disappeared since I last saw it. White background with little red stars, a crescent moon, and those black thorny vines. It's not that big, half the size of other books that I see sitting on shelf's in this carriage and in Prince Kouha's carriage.

I looked back up at the ceiling while taking in a deep breath. Even though I couldn't remember some things I could remember other things. Like how to speak, and what some things are.

The memory with the prince suddenly came to mind. It felt so strange what he was doing to me. Shivering I covered my heated face with my hands. "I can't figure out if that was good or bad." I muttered calmly. "Should I ask Reirei-san?" I wondered but instantly decided not to. She seemed to have a lot on her shoulders.

Yawning I turned over onto my side, so I was facing the direction my weird book was in. "Whatever that feeling was I don't like it. It made me feel strange inside and out. I mustn't let it happen again." I mumbled slowly as I drifted off.

* * *

"-ka."

"-ka."

"Luka."

"Luka, it's time to wake up." Lazily I cracked my eyes open to see Reirei-san hovering above me. "Reirei-san." I said with a smile as I closed my eyes again.

"Miss Luka, don't you dare go back to sleep!" I heard her state as the sheets that where once wrapped around my body disappear. My eyes snapped open immediately, from the sudden chill that covered my body.

"So _cooold_." I shuttered as I glared at Reirei who was just smiling down at me, while she held my folded covers. "Oh, don't get mad Luka. Kouha-sama has been nice in letting you sleep in this morning, but now we are at our destination and you must come along!" She said as she laid the folded sheets down on the bed.

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes I asked. "Destination?" Reirei smiled and replied to me. "It's a surprise! But before you find out we need to get you dressed, for that nightgown simply won't do." Reirei-san shook her head in denial.

Then before I know it I was off the bed and in a chair. "Now, what should I dress you up in today?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reirei-san holding her FLUSHED face and her eyes dancing. Shrinking in the chair I felt that this wasn't going to end well, for me that is.

"Oh, I know! I will put you in that thick kimono I got as a present from Jinjin! Oh, you will look so beautiful in it! The colors will go so well with your hair and eyes, plus your pale skin, it will absolutely make you glow! _Ooooohhhh!" _

Shrinking even more in the chair I cringed. '_How I hate kimonos.'_ I thought unsatisfied as I watched her pull out a very thick and many layered kimono, followed soon by hair decorations and what she called make-up.

For some reason I feel sorry for those tiny people that line her shelf's in here. I just hope I don't end up like one of them.

* * *

"Oh, Kouha-sama doesn't Miss Luka look grand!" Reirei-san praised herself again for picking out such a well outfit for me. The prince hadn't said anything since we arrived, maybe because Junjun is keeping his mouth filled with a fruit that I don't know, or it may be due to Reirei-san who won't be quite long enough for the prince to speak.

_Slap _

I stood there stunned at the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the sudden tears in Raika's eyes. "I said to stop! You're going to choke me Junjun!" Prince Kouha shouted as he swallowed the rest of the fruit. "Don't cry, Junjun." The prince cooed to Junjun as she clung to the prince, sobbing.

When Junjun did finally remove her face from the prince's chest I could see a very fine red mark of a hand on her face. I stared at the prince… shocked… I believe that is the kind of emotion I am having. His pink eyes met my pink eyes.

"Prince Kouha! I have news!" A man shouted from the crowd of soldiers that surrounded us. "Word from the first prince has come and it says that we are to head to Magnostadt."

"How did my brother tell you this, Meihou." The prince questioned the soldier. "Kou Empire's Oracle was sent, and I have papers from the first prince himself." The man stated as he held up rolled up parchment paper that still had its seal mark on it.

* * *

**Jemmy: **Yes, another short chapter but full of juicy details! Ah- my readers I have fixed the three girls names and a few other things, like their lines and a little about appearance. Other than that I have finished my little fixes for the time being. But, knowing me I will find some more and have to do some more tinkering.

**Luka: **I hate kimonos

**Jemmy: **But, you look so good in them! Just look at that glowing skin of yours in that kimono! I have to say Reirei has done a fine job! A reward is in the future for that girl!

**Reirei: ***Smiles*

**Jemmy: **Ok to end this quickly so you people can read this chapter ***typing the chat still*** I will go on with the reviews and then publish this story! Charlie do it please!

**Charlie: *Smoke fills the room suddenly and when it clears Charlie is there. In all his Charlie glory* **Of course master. ***Kisses Jemmys hand, his dark fox ears twitch as he pulls away and looks at all the readers.* **Dear readers who are stupid enough to read my wonderful master art work please leave your mindful of what you think of this story my master has left all her extra time to. ***Kiss the ladies hands, making them swoon at his actions* **Please do leave a review for my lady.

**Jemmy: **Hey who you calling stupid! Don't call them stupid! I love all my readers!

**Charlie: **Of course you do my lady. ***Holding a tray of sweets***

**Jemmy: **Of course I do you moron! Now say sorry to them! They aren't stupid and stop be Jealous because may have forgotten about putting you in my chats! ***being held back by Charlie as she tries to take a few sweets***

**Charlie: *Charlie gone evil* **Who ever said I was _jealous _my lady? Now if you would stop trying to take the treats for the readers who review and read this story, besides it's not like you need them.

**Jemmy: *is a skinny person* **I'm NOT FAT!

**Charlie: **I have no room to say anything. ***Hands a cookie to a lady and then to a gentlemen and then another lady.***

**Jemmy: **But I'm not fat. ***Pouts all teary eyed***

**Charlie: **Of course you're not master. ***Pats her on the head* **You won't be as long as I watch the amount of sweets you eat.

**Jemmy: **CHARLIE!

**Charlie: *Chuckles***

* * *

**Reviews **

* * *

**Mizuhara Yukie: **So you want no servant's… hmmm well this should make you happy. *Whispers top secret story plot into your ear* so did that make you happy? That is one of the fluffy moments they are going to have!

**Romance-Max-4545: **Oh, I'm so happy to hear that about the progress! I have it mostly planned out, a few things missing here and there but believe me there is a huge twist in this story that you will never see coming! I to wish I could whip up seven chapters like that! Hit two birds with one stone! Readers and Jemmy the little young wrighter! Thanks for the review!

**Hades' Neko: **And you're the winner! You have figured out what the mystery sound is! Our poor naïve Luka still is on the wonder… will she ever find out? Or will she die trying? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**The Help Reviews:**

* * *

**jwadd2: **Thank you for your thought in the whole name thing.

**Mizzuhara Yukie: **I have done almost exactly as you have said. I replaced the name with the correct ones, can't believe I missed their names when I read the manga, replaced a few things said and a little about their appearances, but that's it! Now for the main thing that you readers are looking for! The new chapters!

**Haikeria: **I have used the real names, thanks for your thoughts on it, and I have come back! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**Rika Megami: **I was a little confused on the word canon, does it mean their real names? Because that's what I took it for. Well I have done that and I hope I have pleased you. That is my goal after all to please my readers and share my imagination!

**Magentapeace: **Again with that word, canon! Does it mean their real names? I'm starting to think it does. I hope from now on the story will be less confusing with their real names in it. Thank you for your thoughts and I hope to hear from you soon again in a review.

**Kani-leek-lover: **Original names it is! I had a feeling that is what the readers would like. I just didn't know if I should stick with their names that I found, recently, or stay with the names I made up. Well I have fixed my mistake and they are know the character that are in the manga, I hope this clears up the confusion with them. I just wish someone would have said something earlier.

**Tara146: **I understand and I'm sorry I made you confused. I have changed their names and a few other things. I hope this makes it easier to read from now on, and imagine what they are doing and what they are like.

**Helen Teng: **Original names it is! I kinda saw it coming. Stay with the names you just found was their names Jemmy! But I had to see what my readers thought on this little problem. I'm glad in the end they choose something that makes all around happy!

* * *

**Charlie: **One last thing readers before you leave. Review


	6. Unexpected Actions

**Summary**

* * *

In the darkness there are two people, who live two different lives, but share a single bond with a curse from one person, who will cause one death and one future.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Unexpected Actions

* * *

The prince took the letter and red it. As soon as he was done he rolled it back up and handed it to Jinjin. Once the parchment paper touched her soft/small hands she took off, back to the prince's carriage. I just watched in silents, not to sure what I was supposed to do in such a predicament situation.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow. Tell the troops." Prince Kouha ordered before turning to me and the other girls. "For tonight there is a festival being held in this town!" He smiled brightly before speaking again. "New clothes are needed." Soft gasps and smiles came from Reirei and Junjun, but as for me. I had this really airy feeling something was going to go wrong.

Jinjin returned minutes later and apologized to the prince for being so late, as punishment she asked him to hit her. Again, I was shocked to see that he actually hit her. Her, now, irritated cheek has a bright red hand print on it. If it wasn't for the thumb and palm of the princes hand one could have easily thought she was just very embarrassed. For her face is such a dark shade of red.

"Oh, Kouha-sama me to please!" Junjun begged as she clung to the prince's side. "Please Kouha-sama!"

"No."

"Please Kouha-sama!" Tears now streamed down a very depressed Junjun's face. She continued to beg and the prince kept up his no no's.

Sudden chuckles came from Reirei. "One kimono on Junjun." _'One kimono on Junjun? What does that mean?' _

"No, two kimono's on Kouha-sama." Jinjin stated lightly, as she stared at the two.

"Get off Junjun!" Prince Kouha screeched as he started to try to push and prod the bawling and begging woman. "Off!" The prince cried out again.

Reluctantly Junjun let go. She didn't get a slap, light earlier, but instead a punishment that seemed to be much worse. "You are to stay here, Junjun, until we return! When I do return back I will decide if you get to come tonight or not!"

Junjun sniffed as hot tears rolled down from underneath her bandages. Instantly Prince Kouha looked hurt and held the loudly crying women in his arms, stroking her head compassionately until her sobs subsided.

Standing up Junjun made her way to one of the carriages, on her way I heard her whisper. "You won't be gone to long right Prince Kouha?"

"Reirei." From behind me I could hear Jinjin say. "What?" Reirei replied. "I do believe you now owe me two kimonos."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I only bided one kimono."

"Prince Kouha? This new clothing you are talking about… it doesn't include more of these kimono's does it?" I pointed at the horrifying itchy thing Reirei had me in. Confused the prince said. "Not in particular. There are other types of female attire." Just as his slender lips finished moving I could have sworn I saw a glint of something in his eyes.

Taking a little step back without thinking I felt as if something horrible was going to happen. "Let's play dress up!"

* * *

I gapped at myself in the mirror. Horror expressed over my face. There was no way they would even make me wear something so-so sickening! I couldn't even move!

This kimono that Reirei picked out, just managed to slip into Prince Kouha's stash of clothes for me to try on. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reirei holding up to kimono's asking Jinjin something. Jinjin would nob and point at the larger one and then shake a hand at the smaller layered kimono, dismissing it.

"I don't like it." I mumbled under my breath, not aware that the prince had heard my complaint. "Then take it off." He stated as he examined some kind of stockings. Sighing, I stripped off the kimono and folded it up. Leaving me in only my dusty pink lingerie. I placed the kimono beside the endlessly growing pile.

"LUKA!" Reirei suddenly screeched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She looked panic, looking around frantically. "You shouldn't be walking around in such an attire." Quickly a curtain fell from the ceiling of the stall, blocking me in the little corner with Reirei and the prince.

_'What's wrong with Reirei?' _Was I doing something wrong? I looked down at myself. My breasts did stick out the top a little, but just barely, and as for my bottom well it looked a little puffy. "What's wrong with this? You had me put it on." Utterly confused I kept looking at the silky pieces of cloth that covered my body.

Reirei's mouth dropped open a little in shock. But, before she could answer laughter came from behind us. I jumped a little at the sound, and quickly turned around to only see the prince.

"P-prince Kouha!" Reirei stated still in shock. "Not embarrassed to show a little skin are we." Quickly walking past us he exited through the curtain. Still chuckling.

Sighing and then smiling Reirei stated. "Luka don't walk around so openly in your lingerie. It's inappropriate to do so in public." Then she exited leaving me all confused. "What's wrong with walking around in this?" I wonder before quickly trying on the next thing in the pile that didn't look all too heavy.

* * *

Lots of kimono, shoes, hair decorations, and other clothing's where bought. But, none of it was picked out for me. Each time something was found that wasn't too heavy or to scary looking Prince Kouha would instantly say no and walk off.

I lost count of stalls we entered and left a while ago. "Oh, Kouha-sama can we go to that stall?!" Reirei begged as she pointed at a very feminine looking stall with many, _many, _heavy layered looking kimonos. "You may. I don't wanna." The prince stated with a flip of his hand. Reirei ran off in the direction of the kimonos with Jinjin following her quietly behind her.

I looked up at the bright blue sky. Not a single white puffy in sight, above me. But what was that building up way over there? No, it's just a haze of dust.

_Pmfff_

"Owwwch." I moaned in pain as I rubbed my soar head. What just happened? Why am I laying on the ground? And why is my chest so heavy? Pealing my eyes open I saw a pair of gray eyes. "Have you seen my mommy?" The child blubbered as she sat up.

I shook my head and watched as her face darkened. "Thanks anyways missy." A smile crept onto her face as she crawled off me and took off. I stayed on the ground and watched her disappear around a stall.

"Luka." I reacted to my name and looked forward to see a hand extend to me. I reached for it and when I reached it my fingers entwined with its fingers.

I was pulled up, and met with a pair of pink eyes. The prince's eyes. "Thank you Prince Kouha." I said as I dusted my bottom.

"No worries." The prince responded to me with a small smile. I just stared at him and then at something behind him. _'Wow.'_

Walking right past the prince I stood at the entrants of a stall with only one outfit. It wasn't anything like what I had seen so far. It was a kimono, but not like the ones like before.

"Ah, young miss do you like what you see?" A man asked me as he came out from the back. I knobbed my head in response, not leaving the kimono for a second to look at the man.

"Dearie you should try it on. I believe it's just your size-"He suddenly went quiet. "As long as it's ok with the gentlemen you're with that is."

I tore my eyes away from the outfit to see Prince Kouha standing behind me. My cheek suddenly felt warm from him being so close to me. Why does that keep happening?

"Just from its looks I can see it's the real thing. Such hand crafting skills and such material. It's exotic." The prince concluded.

"Of course it is! She is made from the best silk that can be found and crafted from yours truly!" The sales man boasted, patting his very round belly. I took the princes words as a yes I could try it on. And without a second to spare I stripped my small body of the kimono.

"M-miss if you would like it better you can change in the small area!" The sales man stumbled over his words. He seemed to be shocked by my sudden actions. I was just changing I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"I'm ok." I stated blandly as I grabbed the outfit and placed it over my lingerie. The whole time the sales man blubbered away about the stall I should really be changing in.

* * *

**Jemmy: **So we got a little Luka and Kouha time! How I had such a hard time making this chapter but the next will be even more hectic! So much is going to happen! Be ready my readers!

**Luka: **Like what?

**Jemmy: **Oh my dearie you will see! Oh and I just love the outfit. Hehehe You readers don't get to see it until later! But it is really cute. I will post it on the blog when I have the blog set up and finished! So you can see it in the next chapter!

**Chris: **Oh the joy! Both the pest and the card are gone! ***Fluffy dog tail thumping against the ground(**

**Jemmy:** After what you did to them I wouldn't be surprised if they don't wake up for a month! You dropped a firkin boulder on them! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**Chris: **I just don't like to share ***Grabs onto Jemmy and hugs her, and snuggles with her* **Your mine, no one elses.

**Jemmy: **Let me go Chris. I have to read the reviews.

**Chris: **Have the oc do it.

**Jemmy: **NO! I won't it's my favorite part!

**Chris: *Smirks* **Only for a smooch

**Jemmy: **NO WAY!

**Chris: **No reviews then to respond to then.

**Jemmy: **Fine.

**Chris: **Well wasn't that fast

**Kiss on the check and Jemmy I let go of for the time being.**

* * *

**Reviews**:

* * *

MagentaPeace: **NO saying sorry! Any review from the fans is welcome! Haha well the diary is going to be very important and as for the Magnostadt arc, well we will have to see where that leads to. And yes you can have a cookie but just don't let Chris now he may drop another boulder on Charlie. Poor guy is in the hospital with a coma now…..**

Mizuhara Yukie: **More will be revealed about the news from Judal later on. For now let's see what comes in the festival in the next chapter. I thank you for reviewing a second time, even though it made it harder since you reviewed once already to help with the three girls names. **


End file.
